


Magi x lectora

by Kurotsuki_chan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aventuras, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Multi, Romance, magi, multi ship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotsuki_chan/pseuds/Kurotsuki_chan
Summary: Nuestra protagonista, cuyo nombre es Hanna; es una dulce niña de siete años que posee una buena relación con el Oráculo del Imperio Kou.Ven, adentrate en esta historia y conoce que es lo que la hace tan especial, que aventuras le aguardan a la pequeña Hanna en este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia y distintos poderes.
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Original Female Character(s), Ren Kougyoku/Original Female Character(s), Sinbad (Magi)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Magi x lectora

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis trabajos ya publicados sobre Magi en Wattpad, realmente no sé muy bien como hacer su resumen ya que aquí la estoy subiendo con Hanna como protagonista, pero originalmente la lectora tenía que serlo. Pero espero que aún así espero que le den una oportunidad, ¿quién sabe? Puede ser que les guste.

Los pequeños pies de Hanna avanzaban, procurando no pisar diversas líneas dibujadas en el suelo ni tropezar con las piedras que se encuentran en el camino que registra, sus brazos se encuentran extendidos a sus costados y su vista estaba posada en el suelo mientras que tarareaba un intento de melodía de la cual ni siquiera era capaz de recordar de donde había escuchado, esto fue hasta su cabeza choco contra algo, o para ser más exactos contra alguien, provocando que se tropezara y aterrizara sobre su trasero soltando un nivel quejido por El dolor del impacto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? - una mano bastante más grande a comparación con la suya presentada en su radio de visión así que su mirada fue subiendo por el brazo que se extendió de manera amistosa hacia su persona para ofrecerle ayuda hasta finalmente llegar al portador de este, quien era un joven bastante apuesto con cejas muy pobladas y largos cabellos de color morado y poseedor de una mirada dorada. - Si ...— contesto la menor con voz baja aceptando su mano levemente nerviosa ante la presencia del desconocido.

Una vez se encontró de pie aparto su mano con rapidez ocultándola tras su espalda y se alejo un poco para guardar la distancia del desconocido, no tenía el aspecto de "una mala persona" pero bien le había dicho Judal que las apariencias tenían compromiso y no sabia donde podría llegar a terminar si daba un paso en falso.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? de manera comprensiva, - Mi nombre es Simbad, ahora no soy un extraño, puedes decirme tu nombre.

\- Hanna, mi nombre es Hanna ...— respondió con voz suave la pequeña alzando un poco su mentón y una tímida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Para sorpresa de la pelinegra, la compañía de Simbad resultó ser bastante cómoda y reconfortante, ambos fueron muy bien que ni siquiera se percataron de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo hasta que llegué al momento en el que el Sol brillante y abrazador comenzó a ocultarse tras el horizonte creando un espectáculo visualmente maravilloso. Pero para ella, representaba la hora de volver a donde vivía a pesar de que en realidad no había nadie que esperara su regreso.

\- Sin-nii, tengo que irme —la pequeña se levanto del suelo y sacudió su vestimenta apartando el césped que se había adherido a está (la cualidad realmente no tenía la puesta bien puesta que aún no comprendía la forma correcta de colocársela). Ya es hora de que volverá a casa ...

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe ...? - ¡No! - Hanna soltó un agudo y pequeño grito moviendo sus manos con rapidez para indicarle qué se quedara donde estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de la alterada que se requería verso se calmo y aclaro su garganta, - Quiero decir, gracias por tu oferta pero no sera necesario— claramente se verá muy graciosa haciendo el intento de ser formal.

Después de todo, logro a que accediera a dejarla ir asegurando que era capaz de cuidar por su cuenta, cosa que en el fondo dudaba, pero Judal le había dicho que no tenía que hablar con alguien ajeno a él, por no decir que se lo prohibió así que sería bastante problemático para ella y para el pelivioleta si el mago se enteraba que lo había desobedecido y peor aún si llegaba a encontrarlo. Su despedida no fue muy emotiva, después de todo no llevaban más que unas horas que habían conocido y sufrido el nivel de sensación de que se toparían en otro momento. Aunque realmente no volvió a toparse con él, quedándose solo su imagen como un recuerdo de alguien con quien se cruzo por azares del destino.

**[...]**

Hanna avanzaba tratando de estar lo más a la par del chico poseedor de una larga trenza azabache y ojos tan rojos como los rubíes, los ojos de la pequeña brillaban con admiración observando al alcalde quien caminaba despreocupadamente hasta toparse con un hombre mucho mayor que ambos con un Kefiiyeh en su cabeza son una corona de espinas, además de poseer un pronunciado bigote encima de la gran e irreal sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura. Al verlo un sentimiento de desconfianza le grabó la columna vertebral empapando los sentidos de la menor, provocando que se colocara detrás del joven del que iba acompañado y agarrarse ligeramente a su pantalón estilo árabe provocando que girara levemente su rostro para darte una visión aparentemente desinteresada por encima de su hombro y después volver su rostro al hombre frente a él.

\- Oráculo-sama, ¿está seguro de llevar a una niña cualquiera al palacio? - pronuncio con tono malicioso entrecerrando sus designados ojos que escaneaban a la extraña.— Haré lo que se me plazca— respondió sin dar más información el azabache con una siniestra sonrisa que la niña no pudo ver debido a la posición en la que se tomó.— Llévanos al palacio, Markkio.

El hombre recién nombrado Markkio pronuncio un "Como usted ordene" con un nivel de asentimiento para proseguir a sacar lo que al parecer era una alfombra y se coloco sobre ella siendo seguido por Judal quien al percatarse de que no le habías seguido se giro te ti. 

\- ¿Qué esperas, enana? - hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza para darle un sentido que tenía que ser al igual que ellos.

Su mirada se ilumino y se apresuro a subirse con ambos pero manteniéndose lo más pegada al joven a quien ya le tenía mucha confianza puesto que tuvo tiempo visitando y por decirle de alguna manera _cuidándola_ , lo que ocasiono que a pesar de la actitud caprichosa, arrogante e infantil con lo que había llegado a adoptar en su presencia le termino tomando cariño -aunque eso no evitaba que le llegara a desobedecer en el hecho de hablarle a otras personas-. Desgraciadamente ella consideraba que sus visitas eran demasiado cortas y poco frecuentes además no le gustaba el sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que tenía que verlo y no tenía conocimiento acerca de cuando estaría la próxima vez que lo vería -o si estaría una próxima vez- . Y ahora ahí estaba finalmente la llevaría con él, un lugar desconocido para ella pero realmente no importaba puesto que confiaba en Judal.

Después de todo, era el único que había estado con ella tanto tiempo y viendo por ella.

Poco a poco la alfombra sobre la que se encontraban fue elevándose dejando cada vez más distancia con el piso, con expresión aburrida el joven de ojos rojos se recostó del lado reposando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano que tenía sobre la superficie voladora, Markkio se quedo de pie viendo enfrente mientras que la menor, completamente maravillada se acercó a la orilla para afectar mejor la vista que cambiaba según iban avanzando, esto fue hasta que analizaron un tirón a su ropa que causo que se sentara más en el centro de la alfombra, se gira un poco confundida topándose con la mirada rojiza de Judal.

\- Te vas a caer, tonta— murmuro casi más para sí mismo que para ella rodando los ojos con lata para cerrarlos aún sin soltarla para evitar que esté moviendo de un lado a otro.

Al verso incapaz de volver a observar la vista de la manera anterior, consideró recargar con precisión su cuerpo en el nivel del musculo chico esperando ver si reaccionaba negativamente. Al no recibir ninguna reproche o queja de su parte se relajo y miro tranquilamente hacia adelante, procurando no observar al hombre del bigote que no lograba transmitirle la menor de las confianzas.

Y así prosiguió el resto del viaje, sin contratiempos y en silencio.

[...]

\- Estamos llegando, Oráculo-sama— la voz de aquel hombre causo que somnolienta comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, ni siquiera se percato cuando se había quedado dormida, soltó un bostezo cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a estirarse. - Ya era hora de que despertaras— sus orbes se posaron en la figura del joven quien ahora se encuentra parado parado aun lado de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su característica trenza ondeando con el viento, sus mejillas calentadas pues fueron adoptadas suave tinte rojo y aun sin pronunciar palabra le sonrió a modo de disculpa. La mirada de ambos se posó en el paisaje que ahora se verá frente a ellos mientras descienden.

Hanna apreciaba maravillada la vista a su alrededor, bastante distinta a la que está acostumbrada, todo esto sin percatarse de la retirada sigilosa de Markkio y la vista de Judal que se fija fijamente sobre ella, observando sus expresiones.— Camina, te llevare con la bruja—.

¿B-Bruja? - ¿Qué no sonaba realmente bien y la descoloco un poco, pero aun con la duda sembrada en su interior se dispuso a tomar rumbo en la misma dirección a la que él había tenido que caminar sin pausa— ¡Espérame!

\- Eres muy lenta: a pesar de su queja, sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad, así que caminaran a la par, ¿Así que ... aquí está donde vive, Judal? - El recién declarado hizo un sonido afirmativo juntando sus manos tras su nuca y ladeando levemente su cuello— Y ahora ¿yo también viviré aquí, contigo? crees que te traje hasta aquí si no?

El azabache la rodeo y siguió caminando— No te quedes atrás o vas a perder —¡Si! - contesto emocionado alcanzándolo y sosteniéndose de la gran trenza con una sonrisa resplandeciente. 

« _Se emociona con tan poco_ » desafiando rodando sus ojos rojos sin percatarse que la comisura de sus labios se alzaban en una sutil sonrisa.

Y así anduvieron por pequeños minutos hasta que Judal se detuvo para abrir una de las puertas deslizables y se adentro a la habitación en el cual solo estaban dos personas, en primer lugar estaba un chico de vestimentas amarillas, cabellos oscuros, un abanico color verde que tuvo sus ojos amarillos hacia Judal -puesto que Hanna aun se encuentra detrás de él sin la preocupación- y frunció el ceño, aparentemente no muy contento por la intromisión; Hanna quien sonrió al morocho, esta poseía cabellos color magenta al igual que sus ojos aunque un poco más claros y un vestido elaborado. - ¡Judal-chan! - saludo la pequeña - Bruja— fue la burla contestación del nombre haciendo que hiciera un puchero— ¡No soy una bruja!

Él la ignoro para girar su cuello y finalmente bajando sus brazos— Vamos, enana.

Algo nerviosa la pequeña de cabellos oscuros se asomo detrás de Judal para dar un vistazo a las personas frente a ellos y tomo la mano derecha del chico para tomar valor y miro su rostro cruzando miradas, luego finalmente avanza un poco más enfrente que él liberándolo de Su agarre y con una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- ¿Qué es esto? desconocida ¡era su oportunidad de hacer una amiga! y bueno, no sabía que hacer— ¿Kougyoku-sama? - Realmente no estaba comprendiendo que estaba sucediendo, Judal silenciosamente había salido de la habitación aunque no era muy lejos.

Con movimientos casi mecánicos Kougyoku se aproxima hasta quedar frente a la para ella desconocida— ¡¿Co-cómo te llamas?! - pregunto haciendo que la contraria se sobresaltara 

\- ¡Hanna, yo llamo Hanna! - contesto ahora contagiada del nerviosismo de la pelirosa 

\- ¡Yo soy Kougyoku Ren y ahora tú, Hanna, serás mi amiga! - grito cerrando sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y apretó su ropa para intentar calmarse.

\- ¿Eh? - sus mejillas también adoptaron un suave tono rosa— Esta bien ...

Kougyoku abrió sus ojos sorprendida y una gran sonrisa mostrada en su rostro - ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó más calmada tomándola de las manos.

\- ¡Si! Quiero ser tu amiga Kougyoku-chan— contesto ahora con mayor seguridad y una mirada determinada, ante esto la otra salto sobre ella para abrazarla.

« _¡Logré hacer una amiga!_ »»

**___________________________**

**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publica aquí, incluso pueden encontrarla en Wattpad con algunos más detalles respecto a cómo surgió la protagonista de la historia, datos curiosos acerca de ella y más información y algunas imágenes para se pueden dar una idea de cómo la imaginaba En fin, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.**

**Palabras: 2087**

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás puedan encontrar mayor información respecto a esta historia en Wattpad, esta un poco más completa (datos de la historia, sobre Hanna, etc...) y podrán ver que le voy a ir moviendo cosas por aquí y allá. Más tarde le haré una portada y le pondré un nuevo nombre. También la pueden encontrar en FF (solo el capítulo uno) pero me siento más cómoda aquí ya que hay menor restricción respecto al contenido de la historia que me llegaba a hacer sentir limitada en Wattpad y en FF.
> 
> Bueno, sin más que decir de momento ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi historia, y que la disfruten!
> 
> ×inicio de la historia: 16 de agosto del 2017  
> ×inició de publicación : 18 de agosto del 2017  
> ×publicación en AO3: de enero del 2020  
> ×los personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka


End file.
